drama_total_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Problema em Dobro/Transcrição
— Então… O que você está fazendo? — Hillary perguntou. — Não venha falar comigo como se estivesse tudo bem entre nós, eu ainda não esqueci o que aconteceu. — Mary respondeu, revirando os olhos. — Ei, não me culpe! — Hillary disse, como se considerasse aquilo uma ofensa. — Lizzie já disse que não fez aquilo de propósito. — Claro. — Mary disse com ironia, saindo da mansão. — Mary! Volta aqui! — Hillary gritou, saindo logo depois. — Ah! Você só queria dar banho na Kiara? — Não é da sua conta. Agora some daqui e me deixe em paz! — Mary disse, pegando a mangueira que estava usando em Kiara e molhando Hillary. — Ei! — Hillary gritou, indignada, se afastando da água. — Isso, minha querida, é uma peça exclusiva da coleção de Valentino Galliano. E adivinha? Você acabou de estragar por pura criancice! — Problema seu! — Mary disse. — Você não se importa com nada além de aparência? — Ai, Mary! — Hillary suspirou, dando a volta e entrando na mansão. Hillary voltou para o jardim carregando Taffy no colo. Ela usava uma camisa rosa com bolinhas brancas, um short jeans curto, um colar de pérolas que fazia par com sua pulseira de pérolas, brincos de argolas e um tamanco rosa. — Por que você se vestiu de palhaça? — Mary deu uma risadinha. — É para combinar com os vexames que você passa? — “Palhaça”? Essa é uma peça exclusiva da minha coleção pin-up, foi desenhada pela Briana e costurada usando as minhas medidas, não existe outro modelo igual em nenhuma loja de roupas! — E o que a Taffyta tem a ver com isso? — Mary perguntou, desviando o olhar. — Que bom que você foi direto ao ponto! — Hillary disse, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Como eu sei que você gosta de adrenalina, eu vim te propor uma competição esportiva entre a Kiara e a Taffy. — Competição esportiva? Que piada! — Mary gargalhou. — A Taffyta não sabe fazer nada além de comer, dormir e receber paparicos o dia inteiro, essa aí é o reflexo da dona. No confessionário — Agora já chega, se essa pirralha quer guerra, é guerra que ela vai ter! — Hillary cruza os braços e o confessionário acaba. — Que tal se o primeiro desafio for pegar o frisbee? — Mary sugeriu, esticando a mão. — Nada disso! A Taffy é uma gata, todo mundo sabe que frisbee é um esporte praticado por cachorros, até eu! Se você quer uma competição justa, tem que ser algo que ambas possam fazer. — Que seja, você vai perder de qualquer jeito! — Mary afirmou. — Nunca! — Hillary reagiu. A cena muda para a piscina da mansão. — A Kiara e a Taffyta vão ter que se equilibrar nessas pranchas de surfe enquanto a nossa piscina com ondas artificiais está ligada. — Mary disse, colocando as pranchas na piscina. — As regras são simples, a primeira a se desequilibrar e cair na água está eliminada. — Espera! — Hillary exclamou. — Eu acabei de escovar o pelo da Taffy, essa água não têm substâncias tóxicas, né? — Eu nem vou responder isso. — Disse, colocando Kiara em cima da prancha. — Se concentra Taffy, visualize a prancha, seja a prancha! — Hillary disse, a colocando sobre a prancha. — Vai, Taffy! — Hillary, não sei se você sabe, mas gatos não entendem a nossa língua. — Hã… Eu sei que ela não nos entende, mesmo assim, apoio emocional e torcida não fazem mal a ninguém! — Eu admito que te subestimei, mas também, quando se trata de você não podemos esperar muito. — Mary aperta um botão e a máquina começa a empurrar a água até certo ponto da piscina, criando ondas. — Posso saber por que a sua cadela está latindo para a minha gata? — Hillary perguntou. — Você está tentando nos sabotar, é isso Mary? — Não, Kiara! Se concentra na onda! — Mary gritou. Uma onda levanta as duas pranchas, fazendo com que Taffy caia na água e molhe Hillary e Mary. — Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, mas só porque o sol está muito forte! — Hillary disse, espremendo sua camisa para tirar a água. — Que frescura! A cena muda para o quarto de Hillary. — Muito bem! Eu escondi um brinquedo aqui dentro e as duas têm que encontrá-lo farejando, a primeira a me trouxer o objeto certo, é a vencedora! — Hillary disse, batendo palmas. — Ei! Isso não é justo! — Mary gritou, cruzando os braços. — A Taffy fica mais tempo dentro do seu quarto do que a Kiara, ela já conhece tudo aqui dentro, isso é trapaça! — Trapaça? Acho que não. Pelo que eu me lembro, nós nunca fizemos nenhuma regra sobre isso. — Hillary disse, rindo. — Quem é a burra agora? Taffy começou a miar para o arranhador. — Não, Taffy! Esse é o seu arranhador, o objeto está escondido em outro lugar! — O que você estava dizendo mesmo? — Mary perguntou, batendo palmas com ironia. — Mary! A sua vira-lata ordinária destruiu a minha bolsa caríssima de marca! — Hillary falou, puxando a bolsa da boca de Kiara. — Quem teve a ideia de esconder esse “objeto” no seu quarto foi você, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Além disso, pelo que eu estou vendo, bolsas de marca é o que não faltam por aqui. — Isso não vai ficar assim! Eu exijo um reembolso! — Disse, secando a saliva da bolsa destruída com uma toalha pequena. — E se você não fizer nada, eu vou descontar parte da sua herança! — Tanto faz, eu não me importo com dinheiro! Taffy trouxe uma bola para Hillary, que a declarou vencedora da etapa. — Mas essa bola é brinquedo da Kiara, por que você está com ela? — Eu disse que elas teriam que encontrar o brinquedo que estava escondido aqui dentro, não que o brinquedo era meu. De volta para o jardim. — Como as duas estão empatadas, nós vamos tirar isso a limpo no Cabo de Guerra! — Mary disse, deixando a corda no chão. — As duas vão puxar a corda de um lado com os dentes, quem soltar a corda primeiro, está eliminada, e a outra é automaticamente vencedora. — Isso não pode prejudicar os dentes da Taffy, pode? — Hillary perguntou. — Só se elas puxarem com muita força, mas isso provavelmente não vai acontecer. Kiara puxou a corda com uma mordida, arremessando Taffyta, que caiu em cima dela e as duas começaram a se arranhar. — Taffy! — Hillary gritou, correndo até a direção da gata. — Não acredito! Olha isso, você se sujou toda com essa lama, sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei escovando esse pelo? — Como o esperado, eu ganhei! — Mary sorriu, cruzando os braços. — Tanto faz! — Hillary disse, carregando Taffy no colo e a acariciando. — Essa competição foi só um pretexto para fazer você voltar a falar comigo, e funcionou, você nem lembra mais o que aconteceu. — E aquela história de “peça exclusiva” que você não poderia molhar? — Foi um imprevisto, só isso! — Hillary bufou. — De qualquer jeito, eu já estou sujando a minha peça exclusiva de pin-up com essa lama dos pelos da Taffy. Você vai ter que tomar outro banho, entendeu? — Eu admito, foi um bom plano dessa vez, mas é melhor você não ficar se achando o que não é. — E você continua me devendo uma bolsa de marca! — Hillary colocou o braço direito no ombro de Mary e o círculo foi se fechando lentamente, até parar e abrir tudo de novo, com Kiara molhando Hillary e Mary com um buraco do jardim. — Não acredito! Já é a terceira vez só hoje! — Dessa vez o círculo se fecha completamente em seu rosto com uma expressão furiosa.